


Send My Love To Your New Lover

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson
Genre: Ace!Etta, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, F/M, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Magnus Bane is too good for this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus was flipping through a photo album, wine glass in hand when he turned to a well worn and fading picture. Etta. Sweet Etta, Magnus had loved her dearly. Some days he hoped she was watching over him from the next life, he hoped she was proud of the person he was. High Warlock of Brooklyn and lover of a wonderful shadowhunter. He liked to think that Etta would have liked Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send My Love To Your New Lover

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks to some adorable headcannons on Tumblr this became a thing. Bring tissues.

Magnus met Etta at a club, seemed to be the story of his life. When Magnus had picked her up on his radar the little slip of a woman was fending off men with one hand and drinking like a fish with the other. Magnus couldn’t help but slide over and try his hand at charming her for a dance. He offered to buy her another drink and asked if she might also be interested in a dance with him, then watched as she turned to face him fulling expecting the smile on her face to fall. 

Magnus had dealt with racism for centuries. He’d seen wars, seen people turn on their best friends and he’d heard every slur in the book. Even now a few of the men in the bar sneered at him, last week one had asked him flat out how a ‘filthy chink’ was allowed to even be in a bar. The US was still getting back on it’s feet after the depression and it was nowhere done licking it’s wounds. Many of these men had lost their jobs when the depression hit, and of course the ethnic groups were hit the hardest. Magnus had years of money and trinkets from his jobs as a warlock to protect him, others had not been so fortunate. A lot of people sneered at him these days, and not just the shadowhunters, so Etta’s sweet smile was a blessing Magnus had not expected.

“You think you can keep up sugar?” She trilled taking a deep drink from her newly refilled glass.

“I’d like the chance to surprise you, if I may.” She giggled and stood wobbling a bit as he held out and arm for her to take.

“Let’s see it then.” To a lesser man that would have been a serious barb to the pride, but Magnus had a feeling about this beautiful young woman. He took her hand gently in his and led her to the floor leading her in a flawless charleston.

“Well I’m impressed.” She said after a moment, “I’m Etta Carmichael .”

“Magnus Bane, my lady.” She scrunched her nose at him with a small laugh.

“What a funny name, and so formal. It’s like you’re a hundred years old.” Magnus snorted,

“At this point dear Etta I’m almost three hundred.” Not a lie actually, but she didn’t need to know that. She threw her head back with a loud laugh that made most of the room jealous of Magnus.

“Well then Magnus, I bet in three hundred years you have to have seen some amazing things, and done it all at least twice.” The only word to describe the look the warlock gave her was heated. He raised her hand to his lips, brushing a kiss to the back of it.

“At the very least twice, I would be more than delighted to show you sometime.” Etta laughed but it was clear this one was much shakier, perhaps he was coming on too strong?

“You sure you could handle me?” She teased using Magnus’ hand to twirl herself into a spin, “And if I said I wasn’t interested?” Magnus’ eyes widened in shock and he immediately put some distance between their bodies.

“I apologize Etta, I never meant to make you uncomfortable.” Etta blinked at him a few times before stepping back into his space carefully.

“You’re sweet, let’s get out of here. Leave all these drooling horndogs behind and then tomorrow you can spin them a fanciful story about our wild night.” She threw a wink his way and Magnus frowned.

“I would never want to disrespect you like that.” The smile that Etta sent his way right as the song ended was different from any smile he’d seen from her this evening, this one seemed real.

Magnus walked her home and wished her a good night bowing gallantly at the waist to make her laugh again.

“I hope to make your acquaintance again soon Magnus Bane.” 

“And I, you. Sleep well Miss.” Tipping an imaginary hat Magnus gave her one last smile before walking back toward his apartment. He was thinking about converting it into a loft soon. 

He was jumped not five blocks from Etta’s. Magnus was used to be attacked by both magical and non-magical beings, the fact that both liked to hide in dark alleys just made life easy for him. With a quick blast of magic he knocked all four of them unconscious, and made sure they would all have nasty headaches when they woke up. He completed the rest of his walk quite easily and soon entered his apartment safe and sound.

He saw Etta again two nights later, Magnus was at the bar almost every night because he secretly owned it, and he was glad he arrived when he did.

“-you tease and don’t deliver, what you gotta be paid first whore?!” The asshole in question had a tight grip on the ladies arm and Etta was clearly pulling away. She looked around for an escape and quickly saw Magnus. Her eyes lit up in hope for a second before turning away, like Magnus wouldn’t protect her.

“Etta darling!” The warlock exclaimed loudly rushing to her side, “I’ll thank you to take your hands off her, the lady clearly isn’t interested, or available.” Sneering the guy threw her at Magnus not without taking a stab at Magnus’ eyes first. Damned for the glamour damned for the warlock mark, he could never win.

“Magnus” Etta breathed out surprised, she still seemed scared.

“Let’s get out of here dearest.” And with that he swiftly propelled them out of the bar waving to the bartender.

Once they were on the street Magnus shrugged out of his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. “Well that was exciting. How about drinks at mine instead?”

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” Then why did her voice sound like it was the worst idea ever? At a loss Magnus led her back to his apartment and helped her up the stairs. He opened the door for her with a magical sleight of hand, he lost his keys a few years ago and his wards were more than enough to deter common thieves. 

“Please make yourself at home, I’m going to go slip into something more comfortable.” Magnus said with a wink, she giggled a little but it seemed very forced. He was used to people who were skittish around him due to his race or his status as the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but that was not why Etta shrank from him. Perhaps she thought he would harm her or try to have sex with her now that they were in his apartment. He would have to correct that after he made drinks. 

Magnus gratefully lost the tie and waistcoat taking special care to tuck his pocket watch back in his jewelry chest. The piece had been a gift from Ragnor and was older than Magnus was. He placed his shoes back in his closet and undid the first few buttons of his shirt as well as his sleeves which he rolled up. After losing his socks he headed back out into the living room to find Etta studying some of his French artwork.

“So mi’lady what can I make you?” He asked hands in his pockets. Etta turned to study him and paused first at his exposed chest and then again while looking at his feet, oh yeah he was wearing nail polish.

“An aviation if you please.” Magnus nodded and went over to his bar. He made the drinks quickly finishing it off with the lemon peels within two minutes. He handed her glass to her which she took with a flirty smile sipping it with a look from under her eyelashes. 

Maybe she wasn’t as uncomfortable as before now that she was away from the creep. She wandered over to his portable gramophone and dug into his records. After finding one she decided was satisfactory she downed her drink and put it on to play.

“Dance with me?” She asked. Magnus set his glass down and took her hand spinning her around the furniture and clutter of three hundred years of lives. She giggled as the alcohol hit her dancing devolving into ridiculous moves that had them both cracking up. Eventually they collapsed to the couch, before Magnus could move to get comfortable Etta moved to lay on him and pressed their lips together. 

The kiss was sloppy and tasted almost entirely of alcohol, Magnus wasn’t sure how much she’d already had but it was quickly becoming clear it had been a lot. The warlock’s hands were hovering over her waist unsure as she held his shirt with a death grip. She tried to pry his lips open but he refused pulling away instead. 

“Etta. You’ve had a lot to drink, I don’t want you to do anything you might regret.” She blinked at him confused before it turned into a coy look.

“I know my limits Magnus, please kiss me.” Magnus hesitated but did continue to kiss her, she scooted up until she was fully straddling his his hips so he put his hands on her knees to keep her from falling off. 

She unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way and traced her small hands over his skin. He captured one of her hands with his and pressed kisses to her fingers, she was trembling. The next time she brushed her lips against his he kept his eyes open, the kiss was slow and her hands seemed fine on his skin but when he moved his hand just under her dress she would tense up and her face would scrunch like she had just bit into a particularly sour lemon. 

“Etta stop please. If you’re not interested in me it’s alright.” He carefully sat up and sort of placed her on the other side of the couch pulling his shirt closed. She stuttered like she was appalled but her body seemed to sag in relief.

“I-I wouldn’t have **asked** you to kiss me if I wasn’t in-terested in you.” Magnus sighed and picked up his drink, he ran a finger around the rim and took a moment to collect his thoughts. 

“Are you doing this because you feel you owe me for getting that creep away from you?”

“No”

“Are you interested in kissing me?”

“Yes”

“But you’re not interested in more?”

“Noo-eh-yes, that’s a silly question to ask.” She looked cornered now, eyes darting around for a way out. “Are you actually turning down no strings attached sex?”

“When my partner isn’t interested, yes.”

“But I am interested I told you.” Magnus arched a brow silently and moved to crawl on top of her. He slid a hand under her dress to brush the tips of his fingers along the edge of her knickers and trace it across her thigh. She squirmed under him as he ran his fingers gently over her skin moving closer to her womanhood without ever dipping under her knickers. When he pressed the tip of his index finger to the top of her folds she finally cracked.

“Okay, stop Magnus!” He pulled away from her, “You made your point.”

“You know there is nothing wrong with feeling this way Etta. It’s perfectly fine if you’re not interested in any of this with me.” The warlock crossed one leg under him the other hanging off the couch, this was not where he’d ever imagined this night going but he had the feeling this was right where he needed to be in the universe.

“And what if I’m not, what if I’m never interested? Huh, then what Magnus?” She snapped tugging the hem of her dress between her hands.

“Then you’re never interested, simple as that.” The older man gestured with his hands freely watching again as hope and despair warred on her face. 

“And what if I like you even if I don’t want much more than to kiss you?” Ah, progress. Even as Etta seemed to shrink admitting this to him he was so delighted that she had said so.

“You know my dear there was a word invented in 1896, a word that was meant for people who were not interested in sex. It’s called asexual. It doesn’t mean they don’t want love or affection, it just means they don’t need or particularly want sex.”

“The idea of sex has never interested me, I thought at first it was because of the men I was near. So I tried, over and over again, but nothing. Some got mad and tried to force me, others said I was just being a tease. I had hoped I would feel something for you. You’re wonderful Magnus Bane, I wish I could be the woman you want.”

“You already are. Etta if I’m happy it’s because of you not because of sex. If you’ll have me I’d be delighted to have you at my side.” A flash of fear ran across her gaze but her smile was genuine and happy.

“I-I would like that.” It took about three years for Etta to completely believe that Magnus didn’t care about sex. A few times she tried to encourage him to go seek out someone else at first instead of her and then just for a night of pleasure, he remained faithful and happy with her. 

He taught her about the shadow world and slowly began to reveal himself to her, she found his eyes mysterious and exotic and always delighted in his displays of magic. They danced every night, either out in Magnus’ club or in his apartment when they couldn’t be together. They shared a bed when Etta was okay with it. Other than that there was a spare room he would sleep in insisting she had the bed.

They were together for a little longer than a decade, Magnus had in all of his years learned to read people and relationships very well. And so he knew when he saw it that this was the beginning of the end.

Etta was thirty two and Magnus still looked nineteen, it was now 1953. They were sitting in a cafe eating breakfast as two small children ran by. Etta’s glances at children had become longer and longer over the years. Even if she wasn’t interested in sex she could still want a family. And she wanted one with Magnus. 

When she’d first brought up the subject of kids with him, Magnus was in the middle of dealing with a newly turned Raphael. The young hispanic boy was stubborn and hardheaded with a big heart, much like Magnus himself. 

Magnus had stared at the carpet twisting one of his rings around his finger as he admitted to her that even if they were to try, using magic or some other method, he could never father children. Warlock’s were born sterile. 

They spoke more and more about the subject, slowly becoming more frustrated that they both seemed doomed to never have one of the few things they both wanted. In a last ditch effort Magnus asked if he could make Etta an immortal like him.

“Oh sugar,” she had said cupping his cheek in her hand, “I would want a thousand years with you. I want all the time in the world to be by your side.” She leaned in and kissed him softly, they both had tears in their eyes as she pulled away, “But I won’t stop time for myself, not even for you, in order to do so.” They had held each other and cried that night, whispering soft words of love and desperate cuddles praying that the sun never rose. 

They lasted a few more weeks after that, but eventually Etta did leave. She showered him in kisses as her bags were placed in the car. With a bittersweet sigh he held her close, begging any deity that would listen to spare them from this misery. 

“Don’t go.” He whispered into her hair.

“I am with you always; my sweet wonderful, magical, Magnus Bane.” She brushed away his tears, but it was not enough.

“I love you Etta, I will forever.” She sniffled into his shoulder,

“Give it another thirty to fifty years, someone else will come by be it a man or a woman, and they are going to be everything I was not for you. Just you wait, you’ll see I was right.” They pressed their foreheads together and tried to find the perfect words past their breaking hearts. They couldn’t come up with anything though and the driver was getting impatient. 

Magnus helped her into the car one last time and shut the door softly behind her, before the car could go though Etta took a ring off her finger and passed it to him. The ring was a simple silver and only fit on his pinky but it made her so happy to see him wearing it. She blew him one final kiss as he stepped away and then the car drove off and that was that.

He and Etta kept in touch over the years, but neither found their perfect happiness. And then Etta got sick. Magnus made time to see her every two weeks until she passed. Now he visits her grave once a month. 

Etta was and always will be one of the greatest loves of his life. 

How he wished she could have met Alec, their wit and sense of humor would have made them fast friends. She’s would have forced him to dance with her and whack him with her purse whenever he put his feet on the coffee table or forgot to eat. But she would have loved him, probably as much as Magnus himself did.


End file.
